Lea Akamura
Charakter ist frei erfunden und kommt weder im Anime, noch im Manga vor. Allgemein Lea Akamura 'ist eine starke Bladerin, die Loyalität sehr schätzt. Sie ist sehr aggressiv und abweisend, was etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Sonst ist sie ein riesiger Katzen-Freak und hat, wie Johannes, immer eine Schar Katzen um sich herum. Sie liebt es, dreckig zu kämpfen, und benutzt nicht allzuselten irgendwelche fiesen Tricks. Ihr Bey ist Hades Panthers BD145 WD, der ähnlich Damian's Bey Hades Kerbecs, ebenfalls in den Boost Modus wechseln kann. Geschichte Lea war noch nie wie alle anderen, schon damals bemerkten dies die anderen Kinder, auch die Erwachsenen. Da sie so 'anders' war, als die anderen, mied man sie, beziehungsweise beschimpfte oder hänselte man sie. Sie ist alleine aufgewachsen, ihre Eltern kennt sie nicht. Ihre Adoptiveltern sagten ihr, dass sie Lea im Wald gefunden hätten und sie trotz allem liebten, als wäre sie ihre leibliche Tochter und sie niemals verstoßen würden, doch dies war nicht so. Kaum hatte Lea aber das Alter von 6 Jahren erreicht, nahmen auch ihre Adoptiveltern Abstand von ihr, betitelten sie als 'Unglücksbringer'. Also lief sie von zu Hause weg, in der Meinung, dass die Adoptiveltern glücklich seien. Das Nächste, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war dass sie in das Gesicht eines etwas besorgt guckenden Jungen sah (Johannes). Er half ihr wieder auf die Beine, Lea sieht ihn wie eine Art "großen Bruder", doch mit der Zeit empfand sie mehr für ihn, was sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Mit 10 Jahren wusste sie schon von Nemesis und allem, von den Plänen ect. In diesem Alter bekam sie auch ihren Bey Hades Panthers. Sie ist seit dem erst recht immer mit Johannes unterwegs. Nach und nach entwickelte sie wieder Selbstbewusstsein, mit 12 Jahren war Lea nicht mehr ängstlich, sondern eher aggressiv und kaltherzig zu anderen. Sie meinte, dass sie keinen Beschützer mehr brauche, sondern Johannes lediglich nur noch als Begleitperson ansähe. Seit ungewisser Zeit begleitet sie außerdem auch noch zusätzlich ein schwarzer Kater, den sie aufgrund der Fellfarbe Kuro getauft hat. Sie hasst es, mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Nach der erneuten Versiegelung von Nemesis, als seine Anhänger verschwanden, gestand Lea letzten Endes Johannes ihre Liebe. Ihr wurden quasi durch Gingka &' Co. die Augen geöffnet, dass man Menschen auch vertrauen soll und es nicht nur Hass, Demütigung und Zerstörung auf der Welt gibt. Aussehen Lea's Augenfarbe ist ein unnatürliches Rot, ihre Pupillen sind schlitz-förmig (gleich die einer Katze). Ihre Hautfarbe ist leicht gebräunt. Anfangs trägt Lea eine weite, lange Hose(die mit zwei braunen Gürteln befestigt ist), an der Hosenträger dran rum baumeln und einen orangnen Kapuzen-Pulli, der an den Schultern etwas zerrupft ist. Dieser Pullover geht nur bis zum Bauchnabel, der sich ab da spaltet und in zwei lange Enden mit Göckchen daran befestigt übergeht. Zudem trägt sie ein schwarzes Halsband um den Hals. Sie besitzt am Anfang auch noch eine schwarze Mütze mit 'Katzenohren', wobei die Augen durch ein rotes "X" und "I" angedeutet werden. Lea ist an sich ziemlich klein, schafft es grade mal von der Größe her auf die 1,51 Meter. Später sieht man sie mit einem bauchfreien, grauen Top mit der Aufschrift "BEAST", dazu eine schwarze, zerrissene Röhrenjeans, die mittels eines branen Gürtels gehalten wird, runterbaumelnde Hosenträger und Chucks. Das schwarze Halsband hat sie beibehalten. Persönlichkeit Lea ist eher eine Einzelgängerin, die es nicht scheut, bei Team-Kämpfen eigene Kameraden aus der Arena zu kicken. Ihr geht es hauptsächlich ums Gewinnen und andere Beys zerschmettern, kriegt allerdings nicht allzu selten was ab von Kämpfen. Sie provoziert gerne andere Leute, allerdings merkt man, wenn man kontert, dass sie selber leicht zu provozieren ist und somit zum Ausrasten gebracht werden kann. Es passiert daher öfters, dass sie im Kampf die Kontrolle über sich verliert, dadurch jedoch meist haushoch verliert. Manchmal lässt sie auch einfach ihr BitBeast Panthers für sich kämpfen, der quasi für die Zeit 'die Kontrolle über Lea nimmt' und dadurch noch aggressiver kämpft, was im Endeffekt auf das Selbe hinaus kommt. Sie hat ein großes Herz für Katzen und redet häufig mit ihnen bzw mit ihrem ständig folgenden Kater Kuro. Zitate "'Brenne! Stürze hinab in die Finsternis!" "Mach, was du willst. Ich schaff' das auch ohne dich." "Ich bin nicht KLEIN!" (Wütend zu Doji, als er sie als klein bezeichnet auf ihre 1,51m) "Die Zukunft ist wie ein leeres Blatt. Die Sieger werden auf dieses Blatt Geschichte schreiben, und du zählst definitiv nicht dazu." Wissenswertes *Ist mit Gingka &' Co. befeindet *Liebt Fisch bzw Fischbrötchen *Liebt Katzen *Bester Freund (gleichzeitig auch fester Freund) ist Johannes *Hat alle möglichen Katzen-Eigenschaften (Leichtfüßigkeit, ...) *Verwendet öfters das Wort 'Miau' *Dient Nemesis Galeria Lea-0.png|(Ja, Lea raucht.) sd.png|"Prepare to be crushed." Lea clr.png|Lea bei einem Kampf in einer verschneiten Gegend DSCN0153.JPG|Lea Akamura by RyugaFan123 on deviantArt Cat Fight.png|Wo die Liebe hinfällt. (Lea x Johannes) Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Charaktere